Aliens
The Aliens are an unknown species and civilization that existed on the planet of Tau Volantis, where after millions of years of existence on the planet, they discovered a Marker. History Marker discovery and worship Sometime more than two million years ago, the aliens existed on the vast water covered planet of Tau Volantis and were an advanced species both technologically and socially. Sometime in their lifetime, they discovered an ancient alien artifact on their planet, a Black Marker. Soon the planets inhabitants began to worship the strange artifact, as it promised the aliens a new and effective source of limitless energy and gave the race a shining beacon of their future. The aliens built faux markers across the planet's surface in hopes of harboring more energy for their uses. However, soon the aliens would discover the artifact was sentient and it would reveal its true intentions. Tau Volantis First Convergence Event Soon, a violent outbreak spread across the colonies of the planet, killing and converting its population into monstrosities of the Marker's will. When enough had been killed and enough necrotic tissue was made available, the Marker drew power from the creatures to begin a Convergence Event, in which the collective mind of the infection began to assimilate the planet's dead into a moon so that it could continue a chain of biological destruction across the galaxy. The aliens, however, were extremely resourceful, and in a limited amount of time constructed a massive terraforming machine that was able to flash freeze the planet, stopping the convergence and preventing the moon from continuing its chain of destruction. Legacy Several millennia later, in the year 2314, the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces discovered the planet and the remains of an alien specimen they called Rosetta. After studying Rosetta, Dr. Earl Serrano discovered what had happened on the planet and tried to complete what the aliens could not finish, but General Mahad received orders invoking a purge of all personnel, information, and assets on and in orbit of Tau Volantis before Serrano could get the codex to the machine. 200 years later, in 2514, an expedition led by Isaac Clarke rediscovered Rosetta, with which the knowledge of the lost species and their technology were able to finish what Dr. Serrano and the aliens attempted, killing the moon and ending the threat of the Markers forever. However, despite their efforts, the expedition was unable to stop all the other Brethren Moons as they made their way to Earth and began eating the planet of its population. Anatomy The Alien anatomy is described extensively by the studies and notes of Dr. Earl Serrano, collected from the data found within a frozen body of one of their kind and amongst calcisized bodies found within the underground city that circles the terraforming machine. The aliens are mostly fish like in nature, with gills and collapsable fins, which allowed Dr. Serrano to deduce that the planet had at one point not been covered in ice, but a vast ocean. According to Serrano's research, the Aliens communicated with six holes within their skulls that let out harmonic noises, with a similar cranial design as human nasal passages. He deduces, however, that this was not their primary language form and that this method was developed by the Aliens to allow a form of cross species communication. This pseudo-language they developed was created to convey their information to creatures and beings that found their culture long after their extinction. The creatures were described and shown as varying in size, some being small and about the same size of a human, and others towering to the point of being as tall as a Nexus. Gallery File:Journal09.JPG|The alien anatomy as seen in Dr. Serrano's journal. File:Journal05.JPG Ds3-17.jpg|A hanging Alien skeleton in the entrance of the Alien Machine Trivia *The fact that the Nexus looks similar to the drawings Dr. Serrano has of the Aliens, as well as the fact that the Nexus is about the same size of one of the calcified alien skeletons found around the machine, suggests that the Nexus may be a Necromorph variant of the alien species. *During the last sequence of Dead Space 3, players will encounter Necromorph variants of the aliens. These Necromorphs, according to Dr. Serrano, were thawed out of ice by the biology team as they attempted to communicate with them, unaware that they were infected monsters and not the alien lifeforms themselves. It is most likely that these alien Necromorphs rekindled the infection in June of 2314. *Their technology (most notably the Machine) would only function with the Aliens' DNA. Serrano commented on this when realizing the Machine wouldn't work with a Codex programmed by an Alien-turned-Necromorph'' - ''hence why Rosetta, frozen solid and preserved from the Necromorphs, was so vital to the project. Aliens Category:Articles with Spoilers